fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Luthier
Luthier (リュート Ryūto, translated Ryuto in the Japanese version and Ryu in some of the fan translation) is a Mage from Fire Emblem Gaiden. His sister is Dyute, who was brainwashed by the necromancer Tatara and forced to help him guard the floodgates between Zofia and Rigel. When Alm enters the Forest Village, Luthier begs for his help and offers his services in return, joining Alm's army. After the war ended, he felt his magic was still too inexperienced and left for a continent beyond the sea. In Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 3, talk to him at the Forest Village. Base Stats Growth Rates |HP = 40% |Str = 20% |Skl = 20% |Spd = 15% |Lck = 50% |Def = 15% |Res = 0% |} Overall Luthier is an average Mage. When you get him, he has some pretty good offensive stats and comes with the Excalibur spell, which adds a 20% Critical chance. This allows him to be a pretty high end damage dealer when you first obtain him. He extends his usefulness by obtaining Thunder 3 levels later. However, Luthier will slowly fall behind your other units as none of his growths are particularly impressive other than Luck. Unfortunately, Luck is not that useful to begin with and his starting Luck is so low that it will take a long time before it becomes even average. His Speed will become a bigger problem as you progress through the game as his early offensive advantages become less relevant. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Ending ''Feeling that his magic was still too inexperienced, he crossed over to a continent beyond the sea. Death Quotes In Other Media ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' manga In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi manga, Luthier appears in Khadein, watching the young mage, Merric as he finally mastered the thunder spell. The two proceed to go out for a walk. Merric praises Luthier's powerful magic skills for his mastery over the spells Bolganone and Elfire. Luthier proceeds to admit that he really had no interest in either of the two spells, and actually sought out "the wind magic... Excalibur" as well as "The light magic... Aura" and reminded Merric, that he too, as a fellow mage, should attempt to learn these two uncommon spells. Luthier prepares to head back to his home in Rigel, but before doing so, tells Merric that the prince of Altea has come out of hiding in Talys to defeat the army of Doluna, and further motivated Merric to go seek them out by telling him they may try to meet up with the princess of Akaneia. The two then part ways, Luthier telling Merric they may never see each other again... Etymology A luthier is someone who repairs Lutes and other string instruments. A luthier is also a French-bred racehorse. Gallery File:Luthier (Gaiden Manual Artwork).png|Luthier's artwork from the Instruction Manual of Gaiden. File:RyutoFE2.gif|Luthier's portrait in Gaiden. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters